


another time, another place

by malignance



Series: while the world burns [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignance/pseuds/malignance
Summary: Auradon falls apart, the Isle rises to the occasion. Life goes on.





	another time, another place

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is just cute domestic bevie (they're 19 in this fic but act like an old married couple already sglkdjg)

Auradon, in all it's former glory, suffers under the strain of the five departures they faced last summer.

The people, lost, a little afraid, they talk in hushed tones, sleep with their bedroom doors locked.

Nobody's forgotten Uma, nobody's stopped searching, but a new face shows itself in their nightmares, and his blue hair, aflame, burns and burns and burns.

The king, the queen, feels the entire kingdom's regret seep into their bones.

_They should have never let those kids go._

—

Ben wakes up, not by his alarm for the first time in years, but by the sound of the sewing machine starting up.

He steps out of bed (white sheets, not blue), makes his way into the living room (not walking past framed pictures of his parents, but rather, a different couple), and stops in the kitchen (the small, _small_ kitchen).

He starts on breakfast, hair still a mess (because there is nothing to wear atop his head anymore), and hums a little tune as he dances around the kitchen like he does every morning.

"Morning."

Evie mumbles, still a little asleep despite having spent the last ten minutes sewing up a torn shirt.

"Morning," Ben replies, laughing as he does so, leaning down as Evie leans up to press a kiss to his cheek, "how's my Stitch Witch this morning?"

Evie groans at the nickname, but smiles nonetheless as she sets clean plates on the dining table.

"It's bad enough the neighbour's kids have somehow gotten the rest of the town calling me that, but now you too?"

Ben laughs again, louder this time, weaving his way around Evie to place pancakes on the empty plates she had laid out.

"You don't like it? I think it's cute."

Evie huffs, and briefly thinks about squeezing some of the syrup she was currently pouring on the pancakes onto Ben's face.

"It's not cute. Stitch Witch makes me sound like some kind of villain! Nobody likes a witch."

The rest of the morning goes on like every other morning, they sit, they eat, like clockwork, a routine perfected over time.

And then Ben finally opens his mouth again, while Evie puts their dirty plates into the sink.

"I, personally, like witches. Might even love them."

Evie pauses for a moment, then turns around, one eyebrow raised.

"Really? You _love _witches?"

Ben smiles, walking forward so he can wrap his arm around Evie's waist and pull her closer.

"Maybe not witch_es_. Maybe just one witch, who happens to be very, very gifted in stitching."

A smile blossoms on Evie's face, slow, but by the time the corners of her lips are fully curled, Ben's mouth is already on hers, his own smile melting slowly into the kiss.

So every day, Breakfast ends, just as every breakfast starts, with love, with a kiss.

Their afternoon starts with three short knocks at the front door.

Two children look up at Ben as he opens the door, smiles wide, hands closed around what he could only assume was a skirt, almost completely torn to shreds.

"Hi! Is the Stitch Witch here? Could she fix this? Mommy says she can fix anything!"

Ben leans down to take the (carcass of a) skirt from their hands, calling out for Evie behind him.

"The Stitch Witch could definitely fix this. Would you like to meet her?"

Both of the kids nod, one a little hesitantly, the other very eager. Ben can't help but smile at the sight.

Evie comes out just a moment later, blue hair tied up and resting in a bun on top of her head, looking tired already despite the sun still shining bright through the windows.

As soon as she spots the children however, any sign of exhaustion is wiped from her features, her face instead filled with nothing but smiles and joy.

"Hello there, what can the Stitch Witch do for you today?"

Ben chuckles at the way Evie still refers to herself by that nickname, despite constantly expressing her grievances with it.

"We accidentally broke mommy's skirt when we were playing, so she said to give it to you because you can fix anything!"

_Cute, _Evie thinks, glancing over at Ben, who seems to be thinking the exact same thing.

"I see. Well, I can definitely have this fixed for you in no time."

One of the kids, the shyer one, with rosy cheeks, tugs gently on the edge of Evie's dress.

"But... but we don't have any money. Is it still okay?"

Evie pretends to consider this for a moment, tapping her finger against her chin as she does so.

"In that case, the both of you will have to model some new dresses I've been working on as payment. Deal?"

The kids both share a look, whisper a few things to each other, and then turn back to Evie, with big grins on their faces.

"Deal!"

When the kids are finally sent back home half an hour later, and Evie starts to look as tired as she feels again, Ben looks on with nothing but fondness in his gaze, wondering exactly how he had managed to get so lucky.

The sun sets to Evie's voice, singing a song she'd just heard the day before, drifting throughout the house.

Ben, who's been banned from the kitchen after dark, finishes up on tending to the garden as Evie flits around the kitchen in her favourite apron, putting the final touches on dinner.

When they both finally make their way to the dining table, the moonlight is already filtering through the cracks in the curtains, the town is already quiet.

"So, still bored?"

Ben shrugs at Evie's question, and thinks back to when they had first gotten here, when he had been so lost, and compares it to this moment, to who he is now.

"A little. It just felt like I had such a big job before, and now? Now I'm unemployed, I stay at home all day, cleaning, and cooking, and looking after the plants. I'd always thought I would end up doing something bigger, grander. It's a weird adjustment to make, from being king to, I don't know, a _househusband_?"

Evie's lips twist into a grin at the comparison, at the thought that he was once a king, but now cooks and cleans day in and day out.

"Well, there's no rush. You can just relax for as long as you like, no need to figure out what you want to do right this second."

Ben snorts, eyes narrowing at Evie over the rim of his glass.

"You're just saying that because you like that I do all the cleaning for the both of us."

Evie's laughter fills the room at his words. Ben just rolls his eyes.

"Maybe," Evie admits, smirking just a little, "but I do mean it. You can take as long as you need. It's not like we're short on money, I make more than enough for the both of us, I could just support you for the rest of our lives, you know?"

Ben thinks about it for a moment, seriously, about leaving the working to Evie, and spending the rest of his days just taking care of the house and the garden. The thought isn't unpleasant, but doesn't exactly excite him either.

"While that is super romantic, knowing that I would be your sugar baby, I think I'd just like to feel more useful."

Evie's laughter rings out again at the thought of Ben being her sugar _anything _(she definitely doesn't choke on the water going down her throat, definitely not).

"You are useful. You do all my laundry, and cook breakfast for me every morning, you're more than useful. Ben, you're sweet, and caring, and wonderful. Just because you're not making any money doesn't mean you're any less of those things. Plus, I really meant it when I said there's no rush. We have all the time in the world, it's fine if you just take things slow. Maybe next year you'll be the one working and I'll be staying at home cleaning, who knows! We've got a whole life ahead of us, there's no need to worry about anything just yet."

Ben doesn't dwell much on Evie's uncanny ability to somehow soothe all of his worries just like that, and instead leans over to give her a quick kiss, before standing up and offering a hand out for her to take.

"You're right, as always. So, since we're in no hurry, would you care to join me for a very long, very slow, very _very_ romantic walk under the moonlight?"

This smile, the one Evie shows him now, small and warm and somehow brighter than any other smile, this one has always been Ben's favourite.

"I would be _delighted_ to take a ridiculously long walk with you."

**Author's Note:**

> ye mayb auradon's falling apart but guess what? ben and evie are cute, so who cares


End file.
